


I Can't Feel My Face When I'm With You (And You Love It)

by starofrebecca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofrebecca/pseuds/starofrebecca
Summary: "Oh really?" Lance shouted back, because honestly, fuck Keith right now. Fuck him and his stupid, daring, dashing existence. Him and his beautiful, beautiful – not now. "Because I've never, not once in my entire life, been able to stand you! You and your stupid mullet!"





	I Can't Feel My Face When I'm With You (And You Love It)

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello, friends. This is the first time I've written fic in some five-odd years. Enjoy my rusty-ass writing and undying love for these babes.
> 
> Edit: *laughs nervously* uh, what? How exactly did this blow up? Thank you all so much for taking the time to read! But seriously -- come, sit down, have a coffee. Where the fuck did you all come from?

“No Lance, you can’t say that you would win at riding an elephant because you’ve ridden a horse. They’re not the same!”

 

“Uh, yeah they are! They’re both really tall and could crush you, Keith. And I would _totally_ crush you in any race we had on them! I would blow you to smithereens! You would be so far back in the dust that I would be laying out on the beach, soaking up all that sun and flirting with the ladies…”

 

They had just finished sparring and Lance, in the desire to keep the competition going, was listing all of the different ways he could beat Keith in a matchup: sniping. Dancing. Bowling. Keith disagreed with each one and pointed out that he was much better than Lance at hand-to-hand. But Lance countered that with wrestling, and with swimming. He picked on every last one of Keith’s nerves until he had finally cracked.

 

"Oh my god, what is it with you and girls? I can't fucking stand you!" Keith screamed, both hands tugging at his hair.Hair that was slightly sweaty and sticking up between his fingers and wow, wouldn’t that be a sight in some other choice location – _stop. We are not doing this right now._

 

"Oh really?" Lance shouted back, because honestly, _fuck_ Keith right now. Fuck him and his stupid, daring, dashing existence. Him and his beautiful, beautiful – _not now._ "Because I've never, not once in my entire life, been able to stand you! You and your stupid mullet!"

 

Keith whipped his head around at that and stomped up to where Lance was standing.

 

"Leave my hair alone!" he yelled. “Why are you so obsessed with it all the time? Stop talking about it!”

 

Keith was right up in his face now, teeth bared and eyes glinting. Lance glared right back. He refused to back down! And yet, some small voice in the back of his mind pointed out that Keith’s eyes were a very intriguing shade of purple, and wasn’t it pretty how his hair and skin contrasted so nicely? _I’m gonna murder you, you traitor._

 

"Oh, whatcha gonna do about it, Mullet?" Lance taunted back, taking a bit of guilt-tinged pride at the way Keith just clenched his teeth and furrowed his brows deeper. He let a smirk find its way onto his face as he leaned in to Keith's space. "Can't do anything, huh? Gonna kiss me to shut me up?"

 

Lance watched with glee as the blood rushed to Keith’s face. Grinned as Keith threw back his head and screamed into the air. Raised an eyebrow in challenge as Keith’s eyes met his own but no shouts came from his mouth.

 

The next thing Lance knew, he was yanked forward by the lapels of his jacket and there were soft lips on his own.

 

_Oh._


End file.
